


I’m lost. Can you give me directions to your heart?

by eternal_confusion



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Canon Compliant, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_confusion/pseuds/eternal_confusion
Summary: Saber just wants to have a night alone at a local tavern, but Jesse wants his romance advice and isn't going to give up easily.





	I’m lost. Can you give me directions to your heart?

Saber was starting to get used to the company of the ever-growing ragtag group that followed Celica, but he still appreciated having nights away from the crowd sometimes. Whenever they set up camp near enough to a village, he would take the opportunity to sneak off to the tavern for a few drinks. Sure he could stick around for a pint or two with his comrades, but sometimes he missed the familiar rowdiness of taverns.

He was just settling down with his first drink when someone slammed their hands on his table. He would’ve thought this was a new record for how quickly some drunkard tried to pick a fight with him if it wasn’t for the familiar voice that followed immediately after. “Saber! Fancy seeing you here,” Jesse said while flashing his trademark smile.

“Yeah, I’m surprised you left camp. I thought a chummy fellow like you would stick around with the rest of them.” Saber kicked the chair across from him out from under the table to offer Jesse a seat. This was supposed to be his time away from familiar faces, but he learned long ago that the blond man was not so easy to get rid of and that he’d be better off just hearing out what he wants.

Jesse let out a small chuckle as he sat down. “Well, all this traveling seems like a waste if I don’t take the chance to see the beautiful faces the rest of Valentia has to offer,” he says with a wink. He suddenly perks up as if he just had an epiphany. “Say Saber, you’re pretty well known for being quite the ladies’ man. How about you help a friend out and be my wingman tonight?”

Saber took a swig of his drink, slamming his stein back on the table before answering, “yeah, that’s not gonna happen. I’m here to just kick back and watch the night unfold, not to get involved in your lovelife.”

“Haha, I had a feeling you’d say something like that. Well maybe you could give me some pointers at least? From one merc to another?” He could see that Saber really didn’t want anything to do with this, but Jesse wasn’t going to give up so easily. “How about… I’ll tell you some pickup lines I came up with and you can give me some feedback on if they’re any good?”

“Alright,” Saber sighed but relented, “but I’ll only listen to five. After that you shut up and leave me out of your skirt-chasing endeavors, deal?” He pointed his finger at Jesse to  emphasize his seriousness. Jesse’s smile grew even wider. He grabbed Saber’s extended hand and shook it to seal the deal.

As soon as he let go he scooted his chair around the table so he was sitting as close to Saber as possible without moving onto his own chair. He leaned one elbow on the table and rested his face in his hand. He cleared his voice before beginning, “Could you take me to a cleric? Because I just broke my leg falling for you.”

Saber stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out if he was being serious or not. “I hope for your sake that that’s not the best you’ve got.”

Jesse winced a bit at the harsh criticism but kept going anyways, “If I had a dollar for every time I thought of you, I’d be able to buy my own kingdom.”

“Huh, now that one’s actually not too bad. What else have you got?” Saber took another gulp of his drink. 

“Do I know you? Cause you look a lot like my next boyfriend.”Jesse shifted his weight to his chair and slung his arm over the the back so he was still fully facing Saber.

“Now that one won’t go over too well with the ladies, but there might be a few fellows in here who would go for a line like that.”

“You hand looks heavy. Here, let me hold it for you.” He picked up Saber’s free hand in demonstration. Saber gave him a weird look, but didn’t object or pull away. “I don’t care that you only have one eye as long as you keep it fixated on me.”

“Well that one’s just awful. Where are you going to find someone to use a line like that on?” Jesse didn’t say anything, just chuckled a bit and leaned closer to Saber. It took a second for everything to click for him. He never expected Jesse to be so clever as to sneak up on him with his flirtations. “Ah okay, I see how it is. Here’s one for you: you’re so sweet you’re giving me a toothache.”

Jesse’s faces lit up at the supposed reciprocation of his advances. “So then does that mea-”

“I hate sweets,” Saber interrupted with a vicious smirk. 

The blond deflateed a bit but didn’t lose hope entirely. He leaned in even further so their faces were just inches apart. “Are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary?” Saber couldn’t help but guffaw at the ridiculousness of that line. Jesse slumped back into his chair, thinking he just ruined any chance he might’ve had by trying to stick with the pick-up line schtick.

“Hey now,” a well-toned arm wrapped around Jesse and pulled him closer again, “we agreed on only five lines. You went over your limit. Guess I’ll have to find some other way to shut you up then” Saber leaned all the way in and kissed him.

When they pulled away, Jesse wore a triumphant smile. “Hey, so I know you’re busy tonight, but can you add me to your to-do list?” Saber groaned and just kissed him again. He didn’t understand how it could be possible, but he swore he could feel Jesse’s smile growing even bigger and bigger against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty rushed but I wanted to make some Jesse/Saber content for my friend cause there is basically no content for this ship yet and that's a crime.


End file.
